Little surprises, life changes
by Aurore-e
Summary: The little thing Brennan had wrapped in his sweater started to softly cry and panic flooded him...
1. Default Chapter

Hello to you! As usual, I changed my mind. This is the first part of a sequel to One of these nights. Hope you'll enjoy this one too…

Review and feedback: they make my day so don't hesitate (please put a smile on that sad face!)

I don't own them (but they use my brain as their private playground!)

Now the story... (this is just a small teaser, the rest will come soon)

* * *

**Little surprises,life changes…  
**

"Hum Adam can you send someone with the Helix. I've got… a small problem."

"Sure Brennan. Emma will be there within minutes."

"Thanks."

The conversation ended quickly and the elemental looked at the wiggling form he was holding at arm length. This was not supposed to happen. It was just a trip to buy some books. Worried he sat on one of the benches in the park wondering why Emma was taking so long. The little thing he had wrapped in his sweater started to softly cry and panic flooded him.

Emma landed the helix near the location Jesse had given her and spotted Brennan on a bench. The elemental was carefully holding something in his arms. Panic hit her full force as their eyes connected. She ran to him and spotted a tiny moving form in his arms. _'It can't be'_. She sat down next to him and pushed the sweater a little bit aside. A baby was cradled in his arms and seemed perfectly happy to be there.

"Bren what happened?"

He looked up at her, a slightly panicked glint shining in his eyes and something she could not quite define.

"I was in that alley near the bookstore when I've heard baby cries. It was lying on some dirty blanket. I couldn't leave it there. And yes, I've checked no one was around."

Emma felt her heart constrict. The people who had abandoned him there didn't deserve the right to be parents. They could at least have left him in a hospital or in a social service office if they couldn't take care of him. Brennan watched her as emotions played across her face. Outrage, disbelief, pain, he had already experienced those feelings upon finding him. It was hitting too close to their comfort zone. Carefully he gave her the baby and the young woman gently cradled it in her arms. He was so little, so fragile. Brennan sensed a strong wave of love drifting his way, warming him. He instantly knew Emma had made a decision. She quietly got up and headed toward the Helix. Brennan watched her for a few seconds then ran after her.

"We'll make a stop to buy some baby supplies and a cradle."

One hour later they had done some shopping for the baby and they were on their way to Sanctuary. Brennan switched the automatic pilot on and turned his seat to look at Emma. She was carefully holding the baby, a tender smile playing on her lips. The little one started gurgling and moving its arms in Emma's direction. Quickly the baby caught her little finger and put it in his mouth with a satisfied noise. The young woman smiled and began murmuring in his ear. The elemental sat watching her for a few minutes completely stunned. He had never imagined that Emma would be so maternal.

Suddenly an image of Emma in a rocking chair holding a baby with two older children playing at her feet popped into his head. The young woman was talking to him but he couldn't hear a word; the only thing he could make out was a warm feeling of love. The room was huge with toys spread everywhere. On the mantelpiece there were pictures of a family, her family. On one picture he spotted her in a wedding dress with a man and a baby; but the man's face was blurred. He tried to move toward her but his feet were rooted to the ground. Her voice finally reached his mind clearing the daydream he was trapped in.

"Brennan? Are you ok?"

He blinked twice, only to find Emma staring at him. What had happened there? She could not have projected such a vision in his mind. Maybe it was just one of the many side effects of their fusion? He would have to ask Adam. Still confused the elemental resumed flying them back home.

"Oh. Hmm, Yeah. Let's go back home."

TBC


	2. chapter 1

You guys out there really made me happy so thanks again. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Brennan landed the Helix smoothly and gathered the baby supplies. And he wondered not for the first time why such a tiny thing would need such a colossal amount of stuff. Well Emma seemed to know what she was doing. Exciting the plane, he was greeted by Jesse. The young mutant had been waiting for them slightly worried. However his worry was short-lived and he couldn't help but laugh upon seeing Brennan carrying a bag of diapers, a few bags containing baby clothes and a huge teddy bear.

"Do you and Emma have something to tell us?"

He should have felt embarrassed. He should have wanted to kick Jesse for his remark. But the situation felt so normal. He was bringing a baby back home and he wasn't scared by the implications.

"Really funny Jesse. There's a cradle inside why don't you go and bring it back to Emma's room."

The molecular watched his friend pass by him, his laughter quickly dying. Why would he have to bring a cradle to her room? Emma could not be… pregnant; she would not have hidden it. He had only meant it as a joke. Swiftly he ran to the Helix and entered the small aircraft. The psionic was there, holding a baby and his breath got caught again. Her sight completely mesmerized him. Noiselessly he got closer and kneeled in front of her. Emma locked eyes with him and smiled. The young man was too surprised to even ask her what had happened and why she was holding a baby.

"Can you put the cradle in my bedroom and put it together? I'm going to the lab to have him scanned and see if everything is alright. I'll explain later ok?"

"Ok. Do you need anything else?"

"No. Oh if you see Brennan can you ask him to meet me in the lab."

"Sure."

A few hours later, Brennan wearily left the lab. Their leader had called up an emergency meeting after he had scanned the baby. No one had signaled a disappearance; his footprints had not been listed. Virtually the baby didn't exist. On top of that Adam had found out he was a new mutant. The four of them had argued about the present situation endlessly. In the end, Adam had somehow managed to convince Shal and Jesse to talk to Emma. But the elemental highly doubted they would make a difference. Hearing footsteps behind him he stopped.

"Brennan"

"What do you want Adam?"

The scientist rubbed his forehead. How was he going to bring the subject? Brennan had been silent during their talk and he knew he was the only one who could convince her. After all, they were a couple.

"I know that you and Emma are together. And I know that it will put you in a difficult position. But, I… could you talk to her? She listens to you."

Brennan turned around facing the older man. He hadn't joined in the conversation in the lab for a good reason. He respected her choices, even if it was disturbing, even if it meant huge changes in his life. Choosing between his lover and his friends was out of question.

"I'll try to talk to her Adam but I can't guarantee anything. If you want my opinion, she's making the right choice."

"Brennan, do you realize how hard it is going to be. It's just a whim. I don't believe she will…"

"Adam, you were raised in a family with loving parents. Try to understand what she went through when she was a child. Emma's parents abandoned her and I think all she wants to do is give him a family. She's more mature than you think."

Without another word he left a dumbfounded Adam in the hall and went in search for Emma.

Upon entering the living area he spotted the woman who occupied all his thoughts sitting on the sofa. He watched her feeding the baby and wondered. He had overheard her talk with Adam a few hours ago; he had also talked to Adam. The elemental perfectly knew he would have to talk to her about the baby. But how could he try to convince her when he was not convinced himself.

"Emma, I think we need to talk."

The redhead didn't even bother to look up. Adam had already sent her Jesse. Her talk with him had been difficult and exhausting. To say that the molecular was less than thrilled to have a baby around was understatement. After that Shalimar had also tried to convince her but in the end she had agreed it was the only possible decision. Well she had agreed after having held the little one. She had wondered when their leader would use his last weapon. She had her answer. _'How pathetic Adam! I already made up my mind.'_

"Em. I know how you feel. But don't you think it would be better for him to be in a real family?"

She put the bottle on the coffee-table and settled the baby on her shoulder to make him burp. Brennan was trying to sound convincing but he was failing. She could feel the doubts laced with his words.

"He is a new mutant, a psionic just like me. His parents probably knew it and that's why they abandoned him."

Her voice broke as she pronounced the last words. The elemental sat on the couch beside her; his fingers brushed her cheeks and she closed her eyes trying to repress her sadness.

"He needs me. I won't abandon him. And yes, I know that I'm giving up many things. It's worth it Brennan, he's worth it. I've made the right decision. I'll give him a family."

Her resolve shined in her eyes so clearly that he couldn't, didn't want to contradict her. Before he had the time to think, the words were out eliciting a smile from her, soothing her fears he might reject her.

"I'll help you."

The baby seemed to have heard him too and noisily burped his agreement. Emma laughed lightly knowing she had two allies now. With a little help she could convince Jesse and Adam.

"Why do you laugh? You never laugh when Jesse or I do the same."

Emma shook her head with disbelief. He couldn't be serious for more than a few seconds.

"First burping is necessary for a baby. Second when you do burp you look and sound like a caveman."

"Hey. Ok, maybe. But I'm the sexiest caveman you'll ever see."

Gently she grabbed his t-shirt with her free hand and pulled him to her, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. She brought her lips close to his ear and huskily murmured.

"Wanna talk about that later? When the little one is asleep."

A few hours later, Brennan was in his bed thinking back of the day. In less than a few hours his life had drastically changed. He had watched Emma taking the decision to be a mother without being disturbed or shocked. It had felt right from the start. What had been unplanned was his reaction first with Adam and then with her. He had told her he wanted to help but his knowledge about babies was close to nothing. They had never talked about having children though they had been going out for a few months now. But he knew that Emma wanted children. Maybe it was a sign?

He suddenly felt the urge to check on them. Without a noise he got up and made his way to her bedroom. Emma's door stood ajar and he could see her peacefully sleeping a baby-cover clutched in her hands. The baby was in its crib fully awake and wiggling his arms.

Silently he entered the room, closed the door and leaned over the cradle. The little one appeared so small, fragile, cautiously he caressed his cheek and smiled. Without a second thought, he picked the baby up. He sat down on the armchair causing the seat to squeak. Emma jerked awake slightly panicked.

"Guess we woke mommy up."

The young psionic rubbed her eyes wearily. Two am. Brennan had used the word 'mommy' to describe her. Or maybe she had been dreaming again. The sight of Brennan with her 'son' melted her heart.

"Yeah. Come over here you two."

Emma scooted over in the bed to make room for him and he settled close to her still holding the baby. Both rested their back on the headboard and Emma's head found her place on his shoulder.

"You've really made up your mind?"

The young woman lightly smiled and caressed the baby's cheek. In her mind there was no doubt. She had always dreamt of a family, a real family and she was going to give it to the little one. Somehow, she knew Brennan would be an important part in their life.

"Yeah. Isn't he the sweetest thing in the world? We should find him a name."

The elemental only nodded. He could understand her decision. A family… his dream since he had lost his mother. A dream he had never thought would come true. His heart warmed instantly when he realized she was asking his opinion about the baby's name.

"Don't you have already chosen?"

"No. I was waiting. I wanted you to help me choose. I have thought of Samuel or maybe… Luke. Luke is my favorite."

She had chosen his father name. The enormity of the situation hit him square in the chest. He had watched her taking the decision to be a parent but he was making the same choice. And it didn't even freak him out. No. He was simply happy to be there with her and their baby.

"Luke it is then."

The elemental kissed her forehead unable to hide his happiness.

"It's not gonna be easy to raise him. We'll have difficulties with school and other stuff."

"I know. Wait, you just said us? You're not mad I took that decision without consulting you. I mean I would understand if…"

"No Emma I'm not mad. We're together in this sweetheart. Have I told you that I love you today?"

The little one took one of his thumb, put it in his mouth and started sucking it as if he had heard him. Brennan smiled. It was easier than he had expected.

"You just did. But Luke's hungry. I'm going to prepare a bottle for him."

Emma got up quickly and put her robe on. She would have to find a camera on her way back to her room. There was no way she would waste the occasion.

"You two don't move. I'll be back in a few minutes."

The psionic quietly put the bottle in the microwave oven and turned it on. Mommy, the word sounded good to her hears, better than any other words she had heard. She had been having several daydreams where she and Brennan had children. Maybe it was a sign. The sound of the freezer door opening startled her.

"Shal, what are you doing up? You nearly gave me an heart attack."

The feral nearly dropped what she was holding equally surprised. She hadn't expected anyone to be up at this hour. Hastily she closed her robe and put the ice-cream on the counter hopping Emma wouldn't notice anything. She was a feral, she was supposed to realize, it when other people were in the same room.

"I should be the one asking that question. I'm partly nocturnal."

"I know. Sorry… Luke was hungry."

"So you named him Luke. That's nice."

Emma watched her friend fumbling with a bowl of strawberries and the ice-cream. She looked extremely flushed and her attire was unusual. She chided herself and smiled. _'You're imagining things Emma. You're just too tired.'_ The oven beeped and she collected the bottle. The temperature was perfect. Upon closing the door she felt a small electrical arc going from her fingers to the door. _'Not again'_

"Argh!"

Shalimar laughed lightly. Emma was still having troubles adjusting to her new power. Every now and then the psionic would fry a computer or another electrical device much to Jesse and Adam's dismay.

"That's not funny Shal."

Emma put the bottle down on the counter and began rummaging through cupboards and drawers.

"Do you know where our digital camera is?"

The older woman looked at her wide-eyed. She could not want to… This was Emma, her little sister. Emma turned bright red upon seeing the picture coming from her mind.

"God Shal, get that picture out of your head. I need a camera to take a picture of Bren with Luke."

Silently she reopened the door and stood in the doorway. Watching Brennan when he was not guarded was so rare. He was still in her bed tickling the baby to make him laugh. His hands appeared so huge compared to her son. She took a picture without him noticing her and put the camera on her desk. It would make a great first picture for a family album.

She settled back in the bed and made a move to take Luke in her arms but Brennan swiftly took the bottle from her hand and started feeding him, surprising her with his fatherly love display.

"Careful, not too quickly. You need to see small bubbles at the surface of the milk."

She put her head back on his shoulder. It felt so right to be there with him, to know he would help her. They would deal in time with difficulties like a family. Emma peacefully drifted to sleep against the elemental, lulled by the noises of Luke eating and Brennan's heartbeat.

* * *

TBC 


	3. chapter 2

You guys are just so great. I don't know what to say anymore...  
So this one is especially for those who have been so kind. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The sensation of a calloused hand sliding beneath her silk top and coming to rest on one of her breasts awoke Emma. On pure instinct she cuddled closer to the man beside her, causing him to grunt and nuzzle her neck. His grip on her breast tightened causing a ripple of desire to travel through her whole body. She turned around, her eyes still closed dislodging his hand. Emma tried to get closer to him wrapping one arm around his neck. Instantly his lips found hers softly nibbling at her lower lip. One of his hands found her lower back and she felt one of his legs sliding between hers. In a matter of seconds she was pined under him, her senses overloaded, clouded with passion. His lips made their way down her throat stopping at the hem of her top.

Baby wails startled Emma and completely woke Brennan up. The elemental opened his eyes only to find Emma staring at him a slight smirk playing on her lips. Sighing he collapsed beside her, nearly falling off the too small bed.

"I'm…"

The frustration coming from him was so evident that Emma had to smile. She leaned on her elbows and kissed him a last time before getting up.

"Don't worry about that. It was a pleasant wake up call and trust me we're going to finish this as soon as we get the opportunity."

The young woman put her robe on and took Luke out of his cradle carefully whispering little nothing in his ear. Brennan watched her stunned as she changed the baby with precise moves. The normality of the situation was almost overwhelming. She seemed to have done it all her life and the role of a mother suited her so perfectly. Would have it been like that if Luke had been their biological son?

"Where did you learn how to take care of a baby?"

"The last family I lived with had a two months old baby. I was old enough to baby-sit. It wasn't easy at the beginning. But I've learned."

The new diaper was in place and she buttoned Luke's pajama back with a satisfied grin.

"There we are my little frog! Now let's get you both something to eat."

As Jesse and Shalimar got near the kitchen both stopped in the entrance and watched their two friends silently completely entranced by the scene playing in front of them.

Brennan was preparing eggs, a cloth on his shoulder, softly humming. Meanwhile Emma was bottle-feeding the baby a happy expression gracing her lips. The scene playing in front of them held such normality that neither dared interrupt the couple.

The elemental carefully placed a cup of tea in front of Emma, together with a plate full of omelet. The young woman looked up smiling. Luke had finished eating and was starting to play with the bottle. So without a word, he took the baby and settled him on his shoulder softly patting his back like Emma had showed him a few hours ago.

"We need to do more shopping for Luke. And we need a decent bed. Yours is really too small for the both of us."

The psionic coughed on her food upon hearing his words. What had come over him? He was not seriously meaning that… They had decided at the beginning of their relation not to change their habitudes too quickly. A sudden change would be too much for the team so each had kept their bedroom.

"Bren don't you think you're moving a bit fast? I don't want you to do something you might regret later. You really want to move in?"

He smiled slightly caressing her cheek. She was such an angel.

"We're both moving fast Emma. I will not regret anything. And yes, I'd like to wake up with you wrapped in my arms every day. I want us to be a real family with Luke."

In the hallway, Shalimar leaned on the wall. There were days when she was jealous of the openness of Brennan and Emma's relationship. They were always discreet, nothing too obvious. But their love shined in small gestures, touches and looks, in the way they always worried about the other without saying a word. They seemed to be two pieces of a same puzzle independent and yet relying on the other. The feral sighed. She wanted this, the freedom to be together, to show what she felt for her only love. Jesse's fingers briefly caressing her cheek got her out of her reflections.

"Shal, you ok?"

She sadly smiled. She needed time alone to think. If she really wanted that life then why had she asked Jesse to keep it a secret for so long? What was holding her back?

"Yeah go ahead. I just need some fresh air. I swear. I'm fine."

The molecular watched her retreating in the dojo direction. He would have to talk to her eventually about their decision. It was slowly killing her inside and he couldn't see her in pain. It was something he hated.

Emma knocked on Shalimar's door and cautiously entered in the room. She had perceived Jesse's worry about her during breakfast and she wanted to check on the feral before her little shopping trip with Brennan. The feral was folding clean clothes, making two distinct piles on her desk. She seemed completely enthralled by her activity; but Emma could feel her uneasiness clearly.

"Shal? We missed you at breakfast. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm ok. I just needed to finish this before installing that new safehouse with Jesse."

The psionic slightly frowned. Since when were laundry chores so important for her friend?

"Brennan and I are going shopping for Luke."

Shalimar kept on silently folding her clothes a slight pouting frown playing on her lips. She didn't want to talk to Emma right now. She wanted to be alone or better wrapped in Jesse's arms. Hearing her best friend talking about her family was not something she was ready to face.

"Shal. Something is worrying you. I can feel it."

"Stop reading me ok. I… the arrival of Luke in our life just made me think back about some of my life choices. This morning I saw you and Brennan with Luke in the kitchen and I realized I wanted everything: a man who loves me, children, a real family, a normal life."

Emma got closer to her friend and hugged her. They all wanted that kind of life. Ever since Richard, Shalimar was very sensitive about the subject. Emma suddenly felt blessed. All her dreams had come true in less than a year.

"You'll find a man who truly loves you Shal; and you'll have half a dozen of little ferals jumping everywhere, wrecking havoc in the Sanctuary and giving us a hard time."

Shalimar burst out laughing thinking of what a breed of her power and Jesse's would do. The mere thought of having a child with him gave her hope. Emma was right. She just needed to find the courage to talk to Jesse and then to Adam.

"Feeling better now? Would you like something from the mall?"

The older woman smiled and resumed her laundry chore.

"Yeah. And no. I'll ask Jesse to make a stop when we get back home. Did you came here just to talk with me or do you have something to ask me?"

"Both. Do you have any of those sari; I could use one to carry Luke."

The feral left her desk and began frantically rummaging in her closet. That's when Emma spotted them, two shirts belonging to Jesse hanging in her dresser, mixed with her clothes. What were they doing there? Looking around surreptitiously she spotted one or two of his books and a few pairs of socks scattered around the place. Shalimar's exclamation prevented her from taking her analysis further.

"There it is. It is a bit crumpled but it's clean."

"Thanks Shal. "

The alignment of baby clothes left Emma speechless. Gently she kissed the top of Luke's head. The moment the baby had found his place in the harness on her stomach, he had fallen asleep peacefully. She had left Brennan to pick up a new bed because he had insisted to choose it as a present for her._ 'A good way to start our life together'_ as he had put it. The thought made her smile.

The young woman went through the rows pushing her cart, dreamily picking one or two pajama, a few pants and small sweaters, small shoes and socks. By the time she had reached the part dedicated to the baby furniture, the elemental had joined her and was wheeling the cart by her side a very satisfied grin playing on his lips.

"Did you find all the clothes Luke will need?"

Emma silently nodded and picked a mobile with colorful flying animals to show it to Brennan. He chuckled softly before kissing her quickly and putting the object with the rest of their purchase. They resumed their shopping quietly talking about their new life as a family.

A group of four men came their way playing with toys and small clothes, noisily speaking. Upon seeing the couple they abruptly stopped.

"Mulwray? Is that you?"

The elemental diverted his gaze from Emma and found himself facing one of his old school friends. The sight of the men facing them rushed the past back in front of his eyes. The memories were not the bests, but he could not avoid them. Cautiously he took the offered hand and shook it.

"James, it's been a long time."

Instinctively his other arm brought Emma closer to him as if to protect her. The three other men eyed her from head to toe, causing an unpleasant shiver to run down her spine. Luke seemed to feel his mother discomfort and wake up making displeased sounds. She gently shushed him sending a comforting feeling his way. She didn't like Brennan's old friends. The elemental looked at his son and softly brushed his cheek.

"Yeah. You seem to be doing fine. You have a baby boy?"

"Yes. And this is Emma. Those four here are James, Mac, Pat and Rick. We grew up together. What are you doing here?"

"You remember Sam? Well he's getting married soon and he's going to be a dad too. So we're here to make him a small joke."

Brennan nodded and watched the men who used to be his friends. He had changed so much compared to them. They were probably living out of bank robberies or other small thefts maybe even drug dealing. In that instant he felt like he was the luckiest man on heart. That day in the club Emma had given him a second chance and he was going to make the best of it. A smile crept on his lips and he tightened his grip on her waist.

"Well guys it was nice seeing you but we have to go."

"Ok. See you one of these days Brennan. And if one day you need some work, just call this number. Was nice meeting you Emma."

The elemental took the card Jimmy was handing him and absentmindedly put it in one of his pockets. As the couple resumed his shopping, he drew her closer and kissed her.

"Thanks Emma for loving me."

TBC


	4. chapter 3

You guys are wonderful, keep the feedback coming... it makes me really happy.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Jesse did a quick sweep of the safehouse computer and started downloading the updates for the central system. He hated those missions where they had nothing to do except pushing one or two buttons and survey a place. It was boring, yet it had the advantage of giving him time to think about Shal. He would have talked to Brennan if only he had not been sworn to secrecy. The molecular sighed and resumed typing the different codes when prompted for.

Meanwhile, Shalimar was pacing outside checking the perimeter for any problems. But everything came clear so the feral decided to join Jesse. Upon entering the place she spotted him watching the three screens lost in deep thoughts.

"How long till you're done? There's nothing here to do and I checked the perimeter twice."

Jesse jumped from his seat hearing her voice. He hated it when she did that to him. He turned his head slightly to watch her coming his way a seductive smile playing on her lips, reaching her eyes. Slowly he turned his chair to face her. The moment their eyes met he knew what she was up to mischief; the little spark in her eyes was speaking volumes.

"What do you have in mind?"

The feral sat across his lap and her eyes turned yellow for a few seconds. She began to play with the collar of his shirt letting her fingers brush against his skin every now and then. The molecular had to repress a slight shiver. Every day it was becoming harder to hide what he felt for her in front of the others. Her lips landed on his earlobe softly grazing at the sensitive skin. Her murmur was barely above a whisper.

"Well it depends on how long we have before meeting Adam's contact."

Jesse smiled at her and lightly ran one of his hands up and down her spine before pulling her at him for a hungry kiss. When they parted, Shalimar rested her forehead against his and licked her lips. The molecular watched the movements of her tongue with a greedy smile.

"You're going to be the death of me woman."

Soon, her leather jacket fell to the ground, quickly followed by his shirt and t-shirt. Her lips began slowly their travel down to his collarbone, nibbling at his skin, liberating an irrepressible wave of desire through him.

"I want you Jesse now."

In a matter of seconds, the rest of their clothes was shed haphazardly across the floor and they made their way to the couch. The safehouse was quickly invaded with lust filled whispers and low moans. Their bodies slid hungrily against one another until all they felt was pure animalistic pleasure. And when they came down Jesse knew he would not, could not lie to the others anymore. The two mutants lay on the couch, completely naked basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"Shal, love I think we have to talk."

The feral just cuddled closer to him, taking in the warm safety of his embrace. She knew what he wanted to talk about; the same things had been turning inside her head for days now.

"I know. Sometimes it weighs down on me too. But let's just wait some more, please."

He began rubbing her back until all he could hear from her was small purring sounds.

"Shal, I know you're not happy with our current situation and it started even before Emma and Brennan announced they were together."

She sighed and leaned on her elbows to watch him. He definitely knew her better than she cared to admit.

"You're right. But…"

"No but my little cat. We wait one month and after that, we'll talk to them."

The computer emitted several loud beeps signaling that the updates were done. The two lovers looked back at the computers and burst out laughing. Little did they know that their future had already been sealed.

**XXX**

Later that night Emma sat alone in the lab working on a disk they had found three days ago. Shalimar had gone to bed earlier saying she was tired. Jesse had worked with her and Adam a few more hours before calling it a night. She had sent their leader to get some sleep an hour ago sensing his tiredness. Brennan was not far away and Luke was peacefully sleeping. Everything was perfectly in place under the cover of the night.

The psionic watched the code displayed on the computer screen. It seemed easy, a simple alignment of numbers and letters. They had easily gone past the first algorithm but they had hit a wall after that. Adam had been working on it for two days now but had not been able to find a way to decode the message. And the young woman was starting to loose hope. How could she break that code if Adam couldn't?

"I don't get it."

A deep low voice made her jump nearly knocking her cup of tea off the table.

"Did someone ever tell you that to solve a problem it's better to let your brain work freely."

"Brennan, you scared me."

The elemental shrugged. Getting closer, he put his hands on her shoulders and started softly massaging her tense muscles. He felt her relaxing under his touch, momentarily forgetting about her work.

"It's nearly midnight Emma. I finished an hour ago and I fed Luke. Our little meeting with James at the mall… it just worries me. I don't know. I have the weird sensation that everything is just too perfect to last."

Emma put her hand on top of his and yawned. She had had the same feeling since their meeting with Brennan's old friends. The fact that the meeting between Shal, Jesse and Adam's contact had been a trap only added to her uneasiness.

It had also affected Luke greatly and it worried her. He had been restless all afternoon, crying in between his sleep hours if someone other than Emma or Brennan tried to touch him.

"I know what you mean. Don't worry about that. The events of the day are just coincidences."

He wanted to believe her; it would be so much easier. But worry radiated from her in waves and with his newfound ability it was hard not to be affected. Breathing deeply he shoved the uneasy feeling in a little corner of his mind.

Softly he kissed the top of her head, taking in the scent of her shampoo. It instantly made him forget about the day's event, his anguish. She was the best remedy he could find. She was his world.

"I've put the new bed together in our bedroom. I'll move the rest of my stuff tomorrow if I have the time. And Jesse agreed to help me open a communicating door between the two rooms. That way Luke will have his own bedroom and we'll be close to him."

Emma closed her eyes wearily and switched off the computer silently. The code would have to wait until tomorrow. Tonight all she wanted was to curl beside Brennan and reveal in the comfort of his love.

The couple quietly made it's way to their bedroom hand in hand sharing a companionable silence. Every now and then, Emma would steal a glance at her lover wondering how he had been able to adjust so easily to their new life.

She was ready to open the door when Brennan stopped her with a slight smile. Swiftly he opened the door and covered her eyes with his hands. The young woman laughed lightly and cautiously walked in the room. He always had a way to make her feel happy, loved.

"Don't cheat."

She did as told wondering what kind of surprise he had prepared. The bedroom had been a no man's land the whole day. The only time she had tried to even come close Brennan had blocked the way. So she had stayed in the lab with Adam and Jesse patiently waiting for him to finish.

She heard the door closing nearly silently and cursed. The noise was enough to wake their son up and it would take her a few hours to put him back to sleep. As if hearing her, he reassured her softly.

"Luke is in my old bedroom and I've switched on the baby-speaker we bought this morning."

"You thought about everything did you? Can I open my eyes now?"

The elemental lowered his hands and rested them on her hips. Gently he whispered in her ear, his breath softly tickling her cheek.

"Yeah. Open your eyes."

His arms came around her waist, bringing her closer to him. The young woman opened her eyes and stood dumbfounded. A huge wooden bed with a carved headrest occupied most of the space. He had put their common desk in a corner with the shelves. Their books were mixed with other personal stuff. In less than a day he had rearranged their private space giving it a warm personal touch. Gently she turned in his arms and rested her hands on his chest. Her smile made his heart nearly stop.

"Brennan Mulwray I have no words to tell you how I feel."

The elemental brought his hand to her cheek softly caressing it.

"Then make me feel it."

**XXX**

Without a word Brennan went straight for the coffee pot and poured himself a generous amount of the steaming black liquid. Adam and Jesse watched him with amused grins each speculating about the reasons for his silence and tired frown. Unconcerned the elemental flopped down on a chair resting his forehead on the table. He was ready to fall asleep when Jesse's question startled him.

"Rough night?"

Brennan looked up snickering. He hadn't slept that bad in years.

"You could say so. Luke woke up at 3 in the morning and cried nearly all night after Emma fed him. So instead of putting him back in his crib, Emma put him on her stomach to sleep. But the results were no better. So we went for my stomach. Have you ever tried to sleep with a baby on your stomach; you can't move."

Adam shook his head. He had warned them it wouldn't be easy. But they hadn't listened and now Brennan was sleeping on his feet. What if a mission abruptly came up? But it was not the time to lecture Brennan; he had the nagging feeling that something was up with the little one.

Hearing a rushed sound the three men turned their head toward the door only to see Shalimar running in her bedroom direction a hand on her mouth. Jesse frowned slightly worried. Adam only shrugged; he was used to the antics of the feral. Brennan just laid his forehead back on the table.

"Brennan don't fall asleep on the table."

The elemental guiltily looked up with pleading eyes. _'Please Adam, not a lecture, not now.'_ The silent exchange was interrupted when Emma came in with Luke in her arms. She looked as tired as Brennan. Silently she greeted them and quickly kissed her lover. Despite his tiredness, he took the sleeping baby from her arms. The young woman smiled gratefully at him and started preparing her breakfast.

"Adam, I know you're busy with that code but could you scan Luke again? I think he has colic, but I need to be sure it's not something more serious."

The doctor in him had to admire the young woman facing him. She had a well-developed maternal instinct and even if she was tired, her baby came first. He got up and washed his dishes. Before leaving the kitchen he turned around smiling.

"Sure. You two come after your breakfast. I'll examine Luke."

The only thing he hoped for was that his suspicions about the baby were not grounded.

**XXX**

Two hours later, Adam read the scan a second time before giving the news to Emma and Brennan. How could he have missed that problem the first time? It was no wonder the little family hadn't slept. Wearily he rubbed his eyes and couldn't help but feel sorry for his two children. The next few months would be a nightmare.

TBC...


	5. chapter 4

I know it took me a while to update (sorry but workis a killer!). Anyway... this is your chapter(suggestions, comments and feedback are always welcomed.)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Shortly after Luke's scan Adam had thrown them out of the lab without any excuses. Knowing he wouldn't let her stay with him, Emma had put the baby to sleep and had resumed her work on the code. Brennan had gone outside for a run saying he needed fresh air to wake up. The psionic knew it was his way to deal with his worry about Luke so she had let him go without a word, respecting his need for privacy. When Adam had called them for an emergency meeting nearly two hours latter, worry and anguish had filled their hearts.

Emma looked at the clock for the third time. Seeing the hour her pacing only increased and she impatiently folded her arms in front of her. What was taking them so long? Helplessness was nagging at her heart and she hated that feeling. With a frustrated sigh she sat on the couch absentmindedly flipping through some magazines desperately trying to divert her mind from her problems.

A few minutes later Brennan arrived, closely followed by Adam. Quickly she locked eyes with her boyfriend and felt the uneasy vibes coming from him. The mere mention of a meeting had alerted her of the seriousness of the situation. Feeling Brennan's nervousness had only added to her worry.

The elemental silently sat close to her wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders. He began to rub her arm in a soothing gesture. In response she slid her hand in his intertwining her fingers with his.

As if carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders Adam heavily sat on the coffee-table in front of them. The older man rubbed his hands together, head bent down, starring at a point on the ground. Trying to find the right words had never been easy for him especially when it was bad news.

"I scanned Luke and I think that his sleeping troubles are not related to colic Emma."

Closing her eyes she breathed deeply. Why was he circling around the truth and sending those mixed waves of pain, worry and pity? As if sensing her turmoil Brennan quickly interjected.

"Cut the crap Adam, what his wrong with Luke?"

The older man looked at Brennan slightly surprised by his outburst. But what was he expecting? The elemental always seemed to be able to read Emma's emotions and he was very protective of her.

"The next few months are going to be critical. Luke is a psionic and his DNA is not totally stable. I don't know why exactly; he's a new breed, harder to stabilize. Strong emotions tend to affect him. Unlike you Emma, he can't control his ability and he can't shield himself."

He watched his two children as the information slowly sank in. He knew what they were going through. It was always really hard when the dreams shattered and you had to face stark reality.

"So what do we do? We leave and go on a deserted island till he is able to control his power?"

Adam chuckled slightly at Brennan's suggestion. It would probably be the wisest thing to do for Luke's sanity. But he needed them there and he wanted to keep an eye on the little one.

"No Brennan I don't think it would be a good idea. I'll try to stabilize his DNA. The other part is up to you two. When Luke is awake, he has to be in contact with one of you. When you go outside with him, you have to emotionally shield him. It is going to be hard. You won't have much trouble here but it could be quite tricky outside even for you Emma. And you Brennan you'll have to learn how to fully control your new ability."

The couple silently nodded realizing what it might imply for their future. The changes would be huge but they also knew that it would be the only chance for Luke. The young woman was the one to utter the question that haunted them both.

"What happens if we fail?"

Adam looked at the ground. He could not hide the truth from them.

"If you fail, he'll go insane. I'm sorry, but you needed to know."

After a few minutes of overloaded silence Adam left them to go back to work. Brennan simply took Emma in his arms in an attempt to comfort her. He refused to think that the outcome would be bad. He was already too attached to the baby to give up right now.

"We'll make it through Emma. Even if it's hard, even if the road is tiring we'll make it through because we are together."

The psionic rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh and squeezed his hand. He was right they had to be strong for Luke. The strength and comfort coming from him soothed her, gave her faith in them. They were doing the right thing; they could not falter, not now.

_XXX_

Jesse stopped in the hallway watching his two friends. They were locked in a tender embrace on the couch, probably comforting each other. Adam must have brought them the bad news by now. Thought the sight made his heart ache, he didn't want to be at their places. He looked down at the papers resting in his hands; suddenly it felt futile, meaningless. What was the point trying to focus on work when the only thing that occupied his mind was Shal? Silently he retreated in the shadows heading in Shalimar's bedroom direction.

He knocked on the door and came in the room not waiting for her to answer. The feral was rummaging in her wardrobe a frustrated scowl plastered on her face. Nearly half her pants were lying on her bed in a heap. A few tops were lying at her feet. The whole place usually so tidy was a complete mess.

He closed the door and leaned on it watching her. Something was wrong with her; any other day she would have at least acknowledged his presence or screamed at him for not having waited.

"You know that you'll have to clean that mess"

She didn't even bother to look up at the molecular. The day was getting from bad to worst. First she had been sick and now she was unable to find something to wear. All her pants had seemed to shrink lately. Angrily she threw another pair on the bed. Seeing her getting more upset with each new attempt he got closer and made her turn until she was facing him. The feral looked at him clearly upset. If he didn't knew her better, he would have been afraid.

"What's wrong Shal?"

She took two steps backwards, got rid of her jogging pants and T-shirt and put her hands on her hips standing only in her underwear. She had a little interrogative frown playing on her lips as if waiting for him to guess what this was about.

The molecular watched her stunned. What was her point standing there half naked? Something was definitely wrong. She shook her head annoyed. Jesse was definitely clueless about certain things.

"I've put on weight and I can't find anything to wear. And don't tell me you haven't noticed it."

The 'subject'. He dreaded that subject. It only meant trouble. If he told her yes, it would only make her feel bad or worse she would get really angry. And if he said no, she would tell him he was lying. His silence was an answer for her.

"You don't even want to answer. I knew it. This day is a nightmare."

Defeated the feral slumped on the bed near the pile of clothes. All she wanted to do right now was curling in her bed and do nothing for the rest of the day. But it wasn't an option. They had to go to gather information about the people who had stolen and sold the code. She knew she was unfair to Jesse. He was just trying to be there for her.

"Sorry Jesse. I'm just having a bad day."

The molecular closed the distance between them and helped her stand. Gently he cradled her in his arms, smoothing her hair with one hand, the other resting in the small of her back. He could not help it. Seeing her like that bothered him.

"You stay here today and monitor us. I'll go with Brennan. Ok?"

She weakly nodded in his neck. However, it would not solve her problem and he still hadn't answered her question. It was stupid to feel upset with that and she knew it. But it still made her feel like crap.

"Jesse?"

She didn't need to say another word. The molecular sighed; he had to be totally blind not to notice that her waist was fuller, her curves more accented. And even if told her he liked it she would probably get mad. But he had long ago promised himself he would always tell her the truth.

"Yes, you've put on a little weight. But it suits you. I like it."

It was official. The day was hellish. And no words from him would reassure her.

"We'll talk later ok. I need to tell Adam about the changes of plan."

_XXX_

Jesse and Brennan quickly exited the car and headed in the direction of the 'Walnut Insurance' building. The twenty-floor tower shone in the bright light of the afternoon, the plainness of the architecture contrasting with the surroundings.

They looked up at the building and Brennan nervously tugged at his tie. The whole mission, his meeting with his old friends, Luke, Shalimar staying in Sanctuary with Emma and Adam, everything screamed trouble. The molecular watched him slightly worried; the last thing he needed was his best friend getting distracted from the mission.

Upon reaching the front desk the elemental started drumming his fingers on the counter effectively getting the attention of the girl sitting there.

"Hello, we're here to talk to Mister Morris."

The receptionist silently nodded and picked the phone to announce the two visitors. The ride to the last floor was spent in an overloaded silence each occupant lost in his own preoccupations. A few minutes later they were admitted in a gigantic office overlooking the bay. The man facing them didn't even bother to look up from his papers. He kept on scribbling notes and readjusting his glasses from time to time.

"I know why Adam sent you. But I have nothing new to tell you. All I can give you is a name: James McFarllan. He was in charge of the lab security. He was the only one to have the access and the contacts to sell that code"

Upon hearing the name Brennan's breath got caught and he had to repress a shiver. The situation was worst than he could ever have imagined. If James and his friends were involved they were in for major trouble. And he knew that Adam would ask him to contact his old friends. The thought was less than pleasant; it was a part of his life he had put behind him.

_XXX_

As the sun descended on the mountain the five friends gathered around the kitchen table for their evening meal, momentarily forgetting their problems and the mission.

Emma stole the last shrimp from Brennan's plate with an innocent smile. The elemental watched her with a raised brow but made no move to stop her. Instead he just rested his hand on her tight beneath the table. Adam watched the affectionate display between the two with a smile. They had taken the news about Luke with a maturity and a strength that had surprised him. The adversity seemed to have brought them even closer than before.

His eyes traveled around the table and came to rest on Shalimar and Jesse. They were completely silent absentmindedly chewing on their food exchanging little smiles every now and then. If he didn't knew them better he could have sworn something was going on between the two. He shook his head amused and resumed eating. Emma was right. He desperately needed sleep.

Shalimar pushed her plate aside having barely touched it. She had talked to Jesse only scant hours before the evening meal. The two lovers had agreed to talk to their friends and the time was quickly approaching making her more nervous than she had ever thought she would be. Why was it so hard? The doubts were stronger than she had expected; they were like an invisible enemy trying to keep her on the ground. So the feral kept stealing glances at Jesse trying to find the strength she needed. And when their eyes connected she knew; it was the right moment. Her hand rested on his on the table gently squeezing it.

"Guys Jesse and I have something to tell you."

_XXX_

Hearing Luke crying on top of his lungs through the baby-speaker, Emma evaded the oppressiveness of the kitchen as quickly as possible. She didn't want to be caught in the middle of a battle between Shalimar, Jesse and Adam. The discussion was not going as smoothly as it had for her and Brennan. For some reason Adam couldn't accept them together. The emotional battle going on in the kitchen was a nightmare for her. It was no wonder it had awoken Luke.

She hadn't been surprised by their little news unlike their leader; the signs had been there shortly after Richard's death though she had overlooked them blaming her imagination. Brennan hadn't seemed surprised either. Shalimar had seemed happier lately. If it was because of her relation with Jesse then it was fine with her.

The young woman entered Brennan's old bedroom only to find Luke wiggling his arms and feet, tears straining his cheeks. She closed the door and quietly scooped the baby in her arms. Sitting on the rocking chair she created a shield to protect him from the emotional turmoil playing in their home. But Luke wouldn't stop crying. She reinforced the shield hoping his cries would at least lessen. But they only increased in intensity. The young woman breathed deeply to calm the panic threatening to overcome her. She had fed him an hour ago; he couldn't be hungry. His diaper was clean. Then what was the problem? Hastily she activated her comring and called Brennan. The elemental barely took a minute to join her.

"Thanks for having gotten me out of here. Things are not going well at all. Adam is not reacting reasonably."

Emma knew it would take time before he accepted them together. But right now her main worry was Luke. She could deal with their friends later. She extended her hand and he took it getting nearer. Her eyes held a slightly panicked shine. Without a noise he sat in front of her and bent to kiss her lightly.

"He'll come around love. Luke is worrying me. He won't stop crying despite the emotional shield and I don't know what's wrong."

Adam had told them it wouldn't be easy. How were they supposed to succeed? Emma had showed him how to focus and partially use his mind but he was not sure of him. Sensing his worry she smiled encouragingly.

"We focus together on him, ok. I'll guide you."

In mere seconds their minds connected creating a strong shield. A peaceful sensation settled in the room surrounding the couple. After a few minutes Luke stopped wiggling and crying and fell asleep in her arms. Both looked up a bright smile lighting their faces. They had succeeded.

Careful not wake Luke up she got up and put him back in his crib. Brennan closely followed her and leaned on the crib. Gently he put the light cover on him and stroked his cheek. His other arm wrapped around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"Come on. Let's go and see if things are better with Jesse, Shalimar and Adam."

"Sure. Let's hope they won't do something stupid."

* * *

TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

I know I took my time but here it is. Again thanks to all the people who stayed with me so far...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

The following morning the atmosphere in the kitchen was so overloaded and cold that it made Brennan shiver when he got in. Shalimar was sitting opposite to Jesse and had been nursing her coffee for half an hour. Jesse was starring at his eggs while trying to build some abstract sculpture with it. Both had avoided speaking to another inhabitant of the sanctuary since their little altercation with Adam. Quickly the elemental prepared his breakfast and sat with his friend

Emma appeared ten minutes later to prepare Luke's bottle. When it was ready, she wasted not time going back to their bedroom to feed him. She didn't want him to be exposed to the ever-present turmoil of the place. Brennan stayed with his friends to keep the peace if Adam came into the kitchen. But it didn't occur.

Their leader's weary voice came through the communication system summoning them to the lab. He had decoded the disc and based on his intonation Brennan knew it would not be pleasant at all. Quickly he drank the remaining tea and headed for his and Emma's bedroom to get ready for the briefing.

_XXX_

A few minutes later the couple entered the lab, only to find Adam staring at what appeared to be a list of names. He greeted them with a small forced smile before turning back to the screen.

The atmosphere changed drastically when Jesse and Shalimar entered the lab barely a minute later. He didn't even bother to look at them. Emma couldn't help but notice the hurt look in her two best friends eyes. She quickly made a mental note to talk with their leader later. They couldn't go on like that. It was simply too dangerous; divided they were vulnerable. Their leader simply started explaining what he had found on the disc, startling her.

"I found a way to decode the disc this morning. It contains addresses and medical files about young mutant girls."

Wearily he rubbed his forehead. The story he had to tell the small group would shake them, especially the girls. He might hate the way things were turning out between himself, Jesse and Shalimar but he still thought of them as his children and he wanted to protect them.

"Some kind of organization is kidnapping young girls. They are used as surrogate mothers for 'genetically enhanced' children. The babies are all new mutant of a new breed. Once the girls have given them what they want they make them disappear."

Shalimar grabbed Jesse's hand and squeezed it tightly. She couldn't understand why she was reacting so strongly to that news. Quickly they locked eyes exchanging a quick loving glance.

"Who are those people?"

"According to my contact, this organization is some kind of religious group who thinks that the end of the world is close. And obviously, they believe that only mutants will survive. I don't know how your friends are connected to this Brennan. But if James stole the disc, it only means he was or is still working for them."

Brennan and Emma looked at each other exchanging a few silent questions. The pieces of the puzzle were slowly starting to fall into places. And when the elemental let out the question that was taunting them, it didn't surprise Adam.

"Luke is one of those babies."

"Yes."

The silence hung heavily between the five members of Mutant X as they absorbed the information.

"We have another problem. Hell, we have a bunch of other problems. There is an address in the file. I hope that this place is or was one of the places where they kept their data. We need to know how many children they have with them and where they are kept. Brennan you are going to check what is there. Jesse is going with you. Emma and Shalimar will help you from here. We need as much information as we can get."

_XXX_

The moment they stepped in the house all hell broke loose. Jesse barely had the time to roughly push Brennan behind a wall to shield him and mass before the blast of the explosion hit him. And then everything went blank.

_XXX_

After having checked Luke was asleep, Emma made her way to the computer area. Shalimar was sitting there, trying to find information on Brennan's old friends and their connection to the group. The psionic watched her friend angrily typing.

"Shal! Are you ok?"

The feral growled lightly and rubbed her eyes. Troubles seemed to cling to her lately. First Adam and now Emma. This added to her worry for Jesse and the fact that she had to stay here infuriated her. She was definitely not in the right mood to talk with Emma.

"I'm ok Emma and I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm not here to lecture you. In fact, I wanted to tell you that I'm happy for you two. Both Brennan and I are happy for you two."

The feral turned her head to look at her friend. A small smile reached her lips, slowly enlightening her face, taking over her eyes. She should not have doubted her friendship with Emma. The psionic got closer and took her hand happily.

"Don't worry Shal. Everything's going to be all right. But right now, I need to put some sense into Adam's head."

"You'll need a hammer little sis."

The two girls burst out laughing. After a few seconds their laughter died.

"Thanks Emma. And I'm sorry I lied to you. But I was so afraid you would react just like Adam did."

"Shal you don't have to apologize. Now I need to talk with Adam.

_XXX_

Jesse opened his eyes, blinking at the harshness of the artificial light. The electrical glow coming from the ceiling was a constant painful aggression threatening to make his head explode. In a vain attempt to ease the pain he rubbed his neck only to find that he had been implanted with a subdermal governor. This was worst than what he had expected. Hearing a low groan at his right, he turned his head to look at the source of the displeased noise. Brennan was sitting in a corner one of his wrists chained to the wall his head was slightly turned on the left exposing his bruised face. He had a deep gash on his right cheekbone and blood had been dripping on his clothes abundantly leaving a trail on his grey shirt.

"Brennan?"

The elemental groaned, cursing the man who was causing his head to hammer a little more. He just wanted to get back to sleep.

"Brennan?"

The voice was insistent, bothering; he recognized Jesse's worried and strained voice. His eyes instantly opened falling on the irregular stony ground. He tugged at his right hand and let out another groan when he felt that it was restrained.

"Yeah. What is going on? I don't remember anything after entering the building."

Jesse closed his eyes and leaned on a nearby wall, trying to remember the sequence of events. Quickly he checked if he still had his comlink on and growled when he could not feel the cold metal on his finger.

"Bloody great. Now they have no way to find us."

Brennan tried to get up but his head was whirling and hammering, making him sit back on the cold ground. They needed to get out and quickly. His eyes searched the place for an exit or something that could help them. But the walls were barren, just like the floor and the ceiling; and there was no sign of a door. Nothing.

"Could you phase the wall?"

"I don't think so. They put a subdermal governor on me."

The elemental swore loudly and began to search his pockets for the knife he always kept with him. But visibly they had already searched them and taken all the objects that could help them to get out. If only his head was not hurting so much, he could at least try to contact Emma. But he could not focus. He shook his head as if trying to get rid of the headache. The sound of a door opening on their left cut through his thoughts.

"Look who we have here! Nice to see you again."

* * *

I know I'm mean leaving you with a cliffhanger but... I was in the mood 


End file.
